Itsy Bitsy Spider
by marbienl
Summary: Pre-LOTR. Elladan and Elrohir's first encounter with Mirkwood spiders.


**Title**: Itsy bitsy spider  
  
**Author**: marbienl  
  
**Disclaimer**: not mine, never will be. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own one furry little critter that you will meet in this story.  
  
**Characters**: Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan. They're young, so our favourite ranger isn't born yet.  
  
**Summary**: the twins' (being Elladan and Elrohir's) first encounter with Mirkwood spiders.  
  
**A/N**: For those who've been looking forward to the next chappie of Aqua phobia, I'm sorry, but writers block got to me a while ago and I'm still suffering it. So I tried to do some humour, not dark or angsty. I came across this one which was finished for some time now, but I doubted if I should post it, as you can see, I decided to do it… I know that Mirkwood spiders are bigger, but I changed that for the sake of this story. I also go with the idea in this fic that Legolas is slightly older than the twins. Don't know how it came to be this way, it just felt right… It's only a short one, but I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R?     :)  
  
)()()()()(  
  
"Elladan, get away from that spider right NOW!" yelled a 500 year old Legolas, running fervently towards the oldest of the twins.  
  
The Noldor elf looked up, annoyed. "Aww, but just look how cute it is!" He pouted, pointing at a small, bloated form making strange squeaking noises.  
  
"I do not care how cute it looks, that's a Mirkwood _spider_ you're cooing!" said the blonde prince, pulling his younger friend, who was still cooing at it, away from the creature. "And where is your brother?"  
  
Elladan shrugged. "I don't know. The last time I saw him he was following another of these little spiders."  
  
Legolas nearly slapped himself in the face because of the frustration he experienced. Why did Elrond's sons have to be so foolhardy when it concerned the spiders that roamed the forest of Mirkwood?  
  
He turned around towards the dreadful spider to kill it, but when his eyes came on the spot it had been last, they didn't see anything. Since it was more important to find the youngest elf at this time, he would not hunt it down – this time.  
  
"Follow me, Elladan. I fear for your brother's well being." he said as he started walking in the direction where it was suspected a spider nest was.   
  
)()()()()(  
  
It was near the suspected spider's nest that the two found the missing elf. Elrohir was holding a spider up in one of his palms and was carefully stroking its hairy body.  
  
"Elrohir," Legolas said calmly so as not to startle his younger friend, raising his bow and preparing to shoot the spider, "let go of the spider so I can kill it."  
  
Elrohir looked up, a confused look on his face. "But why, Legolas? Just feel its body – how soft it is. And it's making these funny noises. It is terribly cute!"  
  
Legolas sighed, aiming an angry look towards Elladan, who was being no help at all. He had started moving towards his brother – his intention was joining in the spider petting, but the prince grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Don't" he hissed between clenched teeth, fearing an attack by the gruesome creature.  
  
Elladan sighed. "My dear prince, you are overreacting. Surely such a small spider is of no danger to us – see how it suffers itself to be petted by my twin!"  
  
They both looked towards Elrohir then. The youngest elf had his arm held straight and he was watching as the spider moved along it; coming to rest on his shoulder. Once at a halt, it started moving its head through the dark locks – seeming to play with the elf's hair.  
  
"See, Legolas?" said Elrohir, "it's friendly!"  
  
The fair haired elf aimed his arrow on the spider, not trusting it for one bit. _It's just preparing to strike out – it already has easy access to Elrohir's neck!_   
  
"By Elbereth, Elrohir! Listen to one who has experience with these horrible creatures – who's seen how they truly are! If you'll not put it down, then I am forced to shoot it where it is now. I would advise you to hold still."  
  
Just then, the small spider produced a sound unheard before by the elven prince. It sounded… sad?  
  
Legolas looked at the spider, which was presently rubbing its furry body against Elrohir's cheek, seeking comfort or protection – he was not sure.  
  
Elladan put his hand on Legolas' arrow, preventing him from shooting it. "Come on, Legolas. You can see it means us no harm. Perhaps this is a different breed of spider?"  
  
This made the other elf furrow his brows. Was it possible? Could this be a good spider?  
  
Before he could ponder this question any further, a high, loud squealing sound was heard. Alarmed, all three elves looked towards where the sound came from. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw dozens of small, bloated figures storming at them. The creatures were clapping their jaws and seemed angry. No doubt about it – these were the evil Mirkwood spiders.  
  
"Run!" shouted Legolas, who was glad when finally, the twins did as he told them. "Do you still think them so cute?" he asked of them.  
  
"Well, they _look_ cute. I just do not understand why they want to attack us…"  
  
"Elladan… Oh, never mind… Come on, let us get a high vantage point – from there we can shoot the beasts."  
  
With their long legs, they easily reached the relative safety of the trees – that is, before the spiders would come and climb after them. It was a good thing that Legolas had requested them to bring their bows and arrows before going into the woods, knowing the dangers of his home, as they were now all able to let their arrows fly at the small creatures below them. One by one, they fell – dead. The danger gone for now…  
  
Legolas sighed. "That could have ended a terrible way, my friends."  
  
All of a sudden, he heard a giggle – it was coming from Elrohir. Looking at the Noldor elf, he immediately aimed his bow on him. Startled, the youngest elf looked up, holding his hand protectively over what Legolas was aiming for.  
  
"No, please, Legolas. It really means no harm!"  
  
"And how do we know that it was not _this _creature that called the other spiders hither?"  
  
"If it was," Elladan answered for his twin, "then I would no longer have a brother. That spider had the chance to attack him the entire fight, poisoning him and making him fall from the tree, yet it did not. If there was a spider that brought this on, then it would have been the one that escaped us before."  
  
Legolas snorted. "Us… right." Elladan had been too busy cooing at the creature, not wanting to believe it was evil.  
  
The prince looked at the youngest twin, then at the spider still sitting on his shoulder. It was looking back at the Mirkwood elf with its eight eyes and, as unbelievable as it seemed, Legolas could have sworn it adopted puppy dog eyes. He sighed – Elladan _had_ a point there. Why would this spider not have attacked when it had a chance? Why was this spider different from the rest? Still somewhat hesitant, he lowered his bow and put his arrow back in its quiver.  
  
Unsure if it was such a wise thing to do, Legolas held out his hand towards the spider. The spider moved its small head, first looking at the outstretched hand, then back up at the face of the owner. It too was not so sure of the intentions of the blonde elf who had only moments before aimed a deadly arrow at it.  
  
"It's all right. Say 'hello' to Legolas." Elrohir softly encouraged the spider. "He will not hurt you, will you, Legolas?" Shooting a look full of daggers at the prince, daring him to say 'yes'.  
  
"As long as the creature will pose no threat… then I will do no harm to it."  
  
Elrohir gently nudged the spider with his face. "Go on…"  
  
The small creature hesitantly moved one of its eight little legs off Elrohir's shoulder and onto Legolas' hand. Then it grew more confident and let its seven other legs join. Once it was on Legolas' hand entirely, the prince moved it towards him, being careful that it did not fall off. When it was close enough, he could not help but move his other hand towards the bloated body of the spider. He started stroking… it was _indeed_ soft.  
  
The spider made a soft squeaking noise again, evidently liking the petting. It jumped from Legolas' hand, startling the elf, onto his shoulder. Seeing this as a possible attack, Legolas stiffened, hands reaching for his knives…  
  
He stopped when he felt a tickling sensation. He smiled, unbelievingly, as he realized that the spider was combing through his hair. _Being petted in return,_ he thought.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir smiled. Finally! Their friend realized this was a friendly spider!  
  
"Can we keep it?" they asked, simultaneously.  
  
Legolas frowned – thinking. The spider rubbed its soft body against his cheek, seeming to agree with this idea. Looking the creature in the eyes one more time, the prince almost laughed out loud when he could see almost the same look on the spider's face, as the twins had when they asked their question.  
  
"I'd say that it agrees with that idea. Though I am not certain it is such a good idea, I will allow it. But it will be best if you keep the creature hidden from my father – he will not take too kindly to a Mirkwood spider being the pet of the twin sons of Elrond. And it will not matter if this is indeed a Mirkwood spider or not…"  
  
The smile on the faces of both the twins and the look the spider gave him was so similar that Legolas couldn't help but laugh – his beautiful voice like the ringing of little bells…  
  
"Thank you, Legolas! You will not regret this! We promise." said Elrohir for the both of them.  
  
The spider showed its gratitude by rubbing its body against his cheek and making soft squeaky noises.  
  
Elladan frowned, now that they could keep the spider, it would need a name, but what would it be? They couldn't just call it 'it' or 'the creature' for ever.  
  
Legolas watched the twins watching him. He tried to keep in his laughter as he could feel the spider combing through his hair again with its clawy beaks. At almost the same moment, the blonde elf could see the idea the twins had and they spoke at the same time: "Anca!"   
  
The little spider cocked its head in question, not understanding the name, for it had never learnt elvish.  
  
"Yes, 'Jaws' is indeed a suiting name for the little critter." Legolas agreed. It fitted the small creature that seemed to like playing with their hair by running its jaws through it.  
  
The spider nodded in understanding and then squeaked in the same tones the twins had used when saying the name. Anca it would be then!  
  
Legolas sighed; he just _knew_ that trouble would brew from this, but until then, he would keep an eye on the twins and their beloved pet spider – making sure Anca didn't get killed by one of the Mirkwood elves. In a couple of weeks, the three would return to Imladris – have Lord Elrond deal with his crazy offspring!  
  
)()()()()(**  
  
THE END**


End file.
